Nightmare
by telayla
Summary: Various nightmares of 'Team Avatar.' Will have Kataang, Maiko, and Tokka. Rating may change.
1. Aang

okay, this DOES take place after the finale, so aang DID defeat the fire lord, just to clear that up.

* * *

"_Aang…_" The voice whispered, closer still, "_Aang…"_

"Hello?" Aang called back, hoping for an answer. "Who's there?" he struggled down the dark hallway to the flickering orange light. A single lantern swung from a hook, making shadows dance.

"_Aang?"_

_"Aang!"_

_"AANG!"_

The young avatar fell to his knees, hands clasped tightly over his ears. Still he couldn't drown out the deafening roar of the voices shouting, screaming his name. Wind whipped around him, and for once, he couldn't control it. It ripped at his clothes, spit dust in his eyes.

"Shut up!" He commanded, but still the wind roared, "SILENCE!"

The voices died to a gentle murmur, and one voice spoke. "_Aang." _It whispered.

Aang lifted his head. "Katara?" He called, and another light appeared a way down from where he was. He straightened and ran towards it. Katara floated a few inches above the ground, surrounded with a light similar to the light had emanated from Yue when she became the moon spirit. Her hair was loose down her back, and her eyes were pure white. But somehow, Aang still knew she was looking at him.

"_Aang." _Katara said again.

"Katara, what's going on? Where are we?" Aang asked.

"_Why Aang? Why did you fail?" _Her voice echoed in the darkness around them.

"I-I didn't fail, Katara." He protested weakly.

Katara's face flickered to Sokka's. "_How could you, Aang?"_

Sokka's face became Toph. _"I thought we could trust you."_

Toph to Zuko. "_I thought we could depend on you."_

Zuko's face twisted into an evil grin, and the scar faded, as he became Azula, who threw her head back and laughed manically. _"Yes, yes, little avatar, and I killed them all. From the filthy peasants, to my traitorous brother. And now you are alone." _

Black tendrils drifted out of the darkness behind her, slithering closer to Aang. He stared at them in horror and Azula grinned again, becoming Ozai.

"_And now, Avatar…" _The tendrils shot forward and grasped Aang before he could stop them. _"Now, you are mine."_


	2. Katara

Lightning arced through the sky, and Katara's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened as memories of underneath Ba Sing Se flashed in her mind. And, just like the time before, Aang fell from the sky.

And this time Katara wasn't there to catch him.

Aang crumpled on the ground, and Azula laughed. Katara stood, feeling strangley numb as she stared at the tattooed back of the fallen avatar. Heat began to creep up from the ground as Azula began to close in on Katara, taunting her.

"Oh, there goes all your hope, peasant. Yes, for the second time, I have killed the Avatar!"

The heat reached Katara's stomach, where it swirled around, making her feel sick.

"Oh, but he was more than that wasn't he? You loved him!" Azula cackled again, throwing her head back. "The filthy little girl loved the pathetic, weak, and now _dead_-" Azula choked and was cut off as Katara gripped her hand around Azula's neck.

The heat exploded when it reached her head, destroying the old Katara with it.

"You BITCH!" Katara shrieked, throwing the Fire Nation Princess onto the ground. Azula snarled at her.

"How _dare _you!"

Katara leapt down at her, pinning Azula between her knees. She began smacking Azula across the face, and the slaps slowly became punches, which began to draw blood. As Aang's death sank in, cold hatred and fury began to replace the heat and Katara looked in wonder at the blood speckled on her hand.

Azula used the pause to throw Katara off of her, and scramble to her feet. Katara also stood, still looking at the red drops on her hands.

"Blood…" she murmured. A smile much like Azula's appeared on Katara's face, and she twisted her hand. Azula froze, and twisted with it.

"What…what is this?" Azula said in a somewhat fearful whisper.

"It's called," Katara said as she drew her hand up above her head, and Azula screamed, her spine becoming unnaturally straight, "Bloodbending."

"But you know," Katara said, her voice echoing with nothing but quiet rage, as she wove her hands back and forth "the woman who taught me this, her name was Hama, didn't quite perfect the technique." Azula was nearly in tears as Katara forced her to her knees. She drew water from her pouch, and froze it into a spike.

Then, with a grim smile, she drove the spike through Azula's hand and into the earth. She repeated the process until both Azula's hands and feet were pinned. Azula was screaming and writhing around, causing further injury to herself, and more blood welled up from around the icicles.

"And now, you see," Katara continued, after watching her captive sob and shriek with malevolent pleasure, "I've added my own moves."

"Please, please, no more!" Azula managed to choke out, somehow forming coherent words.

"Oh, we're just getting to the best part!" Katara said with mock cheer. She clenched her hand muscles into a fist, and Azula screamed louder than ever before.

Her screams were cut off, however, as Katara slowly froze all the blood in her body.

* * *

before you say she's OOC, I KNOW. did you not read the line where basically she went crazy? insane? very azula-ish?

mmmk.

this takes place BEFORE the finale, and obviously, AFTER the 'The Crossroads of Destiny'. yeah.

how am i doing so far for my first story in horror?


	3. Toph

i couldn't think of anything that toph was afraid of. then it came to me.....fire. you know, cuz zuko burned her feet? yeah.

* * *

Toph didn't know where she was. All she knew was that her feet were lifted off the ground, denying her a clear view. And it was _way_ to hot.

From what she could tell, she was suspended in some sort of swing, her hands tied above her head.

Out of nowhere, a loud hissing filled the air. A jet of incredible heat streaked past, and Toph screamed. She shoved back, trying to use her swing to escape the heat. But it refused to move. Toph thrashed back and forth, trying to find a weakness, but finding nothing.

The swing was made of cold metal.

Toph realized this, and tried to bend her way out. Sweat slid down her face and into her useless eyes with her effort. But nothing happened. She couldn't move, so she couldn't bend. Toph groaned, and another jet of flame burst from behind her.

It didn't disappear like the last one had however. The heat increased, and Toph felt sick when she figured out that it was coming nearer.

Toph moaned in despair, trying again in vain to break free of the swing. The fire reached her waist, and she stiffened, bracing for the pain. But it didn't come. A band of metal connected to the swing was around her stomach. She sighed in relief, but then the inside of the metal band began to warm up. Another flame exploded from the wall, this time level with her wrists. Another began to heat her ankles.

Toph screamed as her stomach began to burn. She could practically feel the skin beginning to scar.

"Sokka!" she wailed, "Sokka, help me!"

All she could think of was that she would never hear his voice again, or touch his face, or tease him. "Sokka…" she sobbed.

The fire continued to grow hotter, and Toph screamed louder. She could clearly hear her skin burn by this point, a disgusting sizzling noise assaulting her ears. Toph knew she had lost use of her hands by now, and her ankles were going fast. She clenched her stomach, managing to bring slight relief from the heat. The fire only got hotter in order to compensate.

The fire was creating smoke, and Toph was taking deep, gasping breathes, desperate for oxygen. She coughed violently, and tasted blood. She shrieked louder than ever as she realized that the bands of metal were beginning to tighten.

* * *

she screamed for sokka cuz i ship tokka. and they were going out. in love. what ever. this takes place a few years after the finale. she's still a bit shaky whenever someone fire bends. hence the nightmare.


	4. Sokka

wow, this one has quite alot of blood in it....anyway, there _is_ tokka in this one too....

* * *

Sokka groaned, throwing himself back on the…whatever he was on. It felt like stone, but deep below he could feel a pulse. A sort of throbbing. Everything around him was dark, except for one light above him. it enabled him to see a few feet around him, but that was it.

A child cried out from somewhere behind him. He sat up and gazed back into the shadows. After a few minutes, he heard and saw nothing. But as soon as he turned around, the cry sounded again, this time to his side, and closer than before.

An echoing child's voice called out, "Daddy?" then the cry again.

"Daddy, are you hiding? Where are you, Daddy?"

Sokka was staring into the darkness, trying to make out something, anything. He heard a small shuffling noise, and a child's hand stretched out into the edge of the light. Another followed, then a small, black haired head. As the rest of the child emerged, Sokka realized it was a little girl. She whimpered and pulled her knees up to her chest, and hid her face on her knees. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair long and unkempt.

"H-hello? Are you okay?" Sokka asked the little girl, and she lifted her head enough to peer out at him. He was struck by the shock of her ice-blue eyes.

"Daddy!" She suddenly, throwing her hands up in the air. Her achingly familiar pale hands. Sokka tried to place where he had seen her before.

The girl turned and called into the darkness. "Mommy! Mommy I found him!" She turned back and smiled. "We were looking for you everywhere, Daddy. But its okay now."

Out of the shadows came a woman, her hair the same shade of black as the little girl's. She brushed it out of her face.

"Toph!" Sokka exclaimed, startled to her feet. Toph gave a small, sad smile at her name. Her lips stopped moving, but the smile continued to grow. A small, shining, red line, was stretching from both corners of her mouth. Toph raised her eyebrows in fear, and she started clawing at her face. The little girl giggled.

The lines faded to a dark red, and blood began slipping down Toph's face. She touched her hands to her face, her hands becoming smeared with red. Her jaw dropped a little, and she screamed. She screamed for what seemed like forever, until the life faded from her blind eyes. And then she smiled again.

Sokka looked on in horror as the body of the woman he loved drew a sword from behind her back. the little girl walked over to smile up at her dead mother, and grasp her bloody hand. Toph's body turned her face to the little girl, before smiling and slitting the girl's throat with the sword.

And all Sokka could do was watch, standing in a pool of his family's blood.

* * *

ew. creepy little girl...


	5. Zuko

this one's a bit psychological.

poor, poor zuko.

and now, the much anticipated finale:

ZUKO'S NIGHTMARE.

* * *

"Who dares interrupt me?" Zuko heard himself ask in a cold voice. Mai, sitting next to him, turned her head away.

"Y-your majesty..." The messenger trembled. "The people are sick, hundreds have died, a-and..."

"And know you've possibly infected me! Begone!" The guards dragged the man away.

"Zuko..." Mai said quietly.

"_Firelord_." Zuko snapped at her. "_Firelord_ Zuko."

"Firelord Zuko," She whispered. "People are dying."

"People die everyday." He scoffed, turning away from her. Mai trembled.

"Firelord Zuko," She said, her voice clearer and stronger. Zuko looked at her, but she had her back turned to him, and was standing, facing the doorway. "I have to leave. I have to help them." She began walking out, and Zuko shouted sharply after her.

"You leave Mai, and you're no longer my Firelady." Mai paused for a moment, her hand on the door frame, and turned to face him. Cold hatred shadowed her face. Something inside Zuko cracked.

"I need you, Mai."

Mai shook her head, and laughed humorlessly. "But I don't need you. I really do feel sorry for you, though." Zuko was desperate for a way to keep her in the palace longer.

"Why is that, Mai?" He forced indifferance into his voice.

"You rule with fear, and it's all you know. I pity you for not knowing love." Before he could protest, she held up a hand to stop him. "No, I pity you for knowing love, and choosing hatred instead. Azula was right." And then she turned and left.

"Azula..." Zuko muttered, standing, intending to go after her, drag her back if that's what it came to. "What...?"

A cackling laugh came from behind him. Azula was leaning against his throne. She examined her nails. "She means..." Azula turned and looked at him, an evil grin stretched across her face. "That I was right to choose you as my replacement. You're..." The walls seemed to blur a bit at the edges as Zuko looked on in horror.

"Exactly..." Azula walked slowly forward, drawing out her words.

"Like..." Zuko felt like he was falling.

"Me."

"No." Zuko whispered, barely making any sound.

Azula nodded, grinning. "Yes, dear Zuzu, exactly the same." She walked around his frozen form, so that their backs were facing. "We are alike in every way." She whirled on him in a kind of amused exasperation. "We even look alike!"

"I'm nothing like you, Azula." Zuko whispered hollowly. Their surroundings faded, leaving them in an empty black void. "I'm my own person." Zuko's voice was gaining strength. He was turning back into himself, the cold disdain for his people fading. "I decide what is best for others, because I care about more than myself." Azula whispered in his ear.

"Then why are the people you 'care' about dead by your hand?" Her face stretched into a smirk, and when Zuko turned to her, she was replaced by a pile of bloody and mutilated bodies.

Zuko couldn't breathe as he recognized them.

Aang.

Toph.

Katara.

Sokka.

As he watched, Mai reappeared and climbed to the top of the pile, plunging one of her own blades into her heart. She collapsed, becoming one of the bodies.

"No." Zuko closed his eyes tight. "No, it's not true! I don't believe you!"

But Azula was gone. Zuko was screaming to himself. Something tugged at Zuko's sleeves.

He forced himself to look up, finding his father high above him. Strings fell from Ozai's fingertips, controlling Zuko's every move. The strings broke, and became chains, winding and wrapping around Zuko, pulling him down into the darkness.

* * *

SYMBOLS!!!!

guess what the symbolism is for:

strings controling zuko (obvious)

killing herself as zuko watched

3. the strings turning into chains.

first person to guess **CORRECT OR NEAR CORRECT** gets a fanfic of their choosing dedicated to them! (Cannot be any pairings i hate. [see my profile for pairings i hate]) can be a songfic, you must supply the song. you will be mentioned in the fanfiction (TygerZ, i know you dont read my avatar fics, as you are not an avatard such as myself, but if you happen across this, you cannot enter this contest-y thing...i mention you anyway ;P)

sorry to anyone who doesnt review first, nothing personal.


	6. Contest

Contest closed, winner: Opaul

Congratulations Opaul!


End file.
